


Lightning

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Lightning - Freeform, Loki is a manipulative brother-fucker, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, i'm here, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Once Loki's decided to stay, he's committed.  He's staying and he's going to help Thor whether Thor likes it or not!(Totally 100% works as a stand-alone fic.)





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a quick little PWP! Inspired by these lovely pieces of art: <http://wolf-zaa.tumblr.com/post/168701280306/philosopherking1887-darklittlestories> and <http://wolf-zaa.tumblr.com/post/168677066021/it-just-happens-again-im-sorry-not-really-tho>
> 
> Then these fucking drama-kings got started, and it had some plot and angst. A little? Anyway, it ends in hot sex, SURPRISE!

"I'm here."

Thor stared at him. Then he approached, slow but inexorable, arms outstretched.

"I am going to hug you. Try not to stab me."

Loki smirked, and hugged his brother back. Oh, he'd forgotten how good that was.

"Will you stay?"

The desperation in Thor's voice grabbed at everything inside Loki and shook it. He wanted to protect him, mock him, deny him, betray him, destroy yet another world to please him. Anything but ignore him. And he wanted.... "Can I stay?" He tightened his arms around his brother.

"Yes! Please, brother, I need you. I need...." He let out a heavy breath, and let go of Loki to pace. "I need you to be my brother; I need you on my side! I have to find us a new home, and lead our people to rebuild, and- and be a king, and I don't know how! I need your help and counsel, and your support!"

A cold rage seized Loki as his brother's words made sense. Thor had simply ASSUMED his own kingship. Loki had been ruling Asgard for years, Loki had brought the ship to save their people, Loki had gone without question to set off Ragnarok, and nearly died. He had as much claim to the throne as Thor did!

Thor saw his face, and paused. "Loki?"

Loki spun to face away from him, holding up a finger to silence him. Thor was beloved by their people; they would follow him. Thor was the legal heir. More importantly, most importantly, Thor had immediately assumed the tasks of leading their people, while Loki still had one foot out the metaphorical door. And that... THAT made him king.

Loki took a deep breath, accepting the idea of Thor's kingship as he never truly had before. Understanding it. Loki could take the position of king and rule. Thor was king. He had spent his time on Sakaar trying to get back to Asgard. Loki had spent it seeking new power with the Grandmaster. It... suddenly seemed like an important distinction.

Loki took a deep, slow breath. He forced himself to accept it. Loki could not be king. Loki could not have a kingdom. But. He could have a king.

Yes. If he could not have the throne, he would have Thor.

He sighed and finally dropped his finger, turning to face his brother. "Yes. I'll stay. I'll help you."

He was embraced again, even more enthusiastically. He gripped his brother tightly, digging fingers into the back of his armor. His. His brother, his king, his to protect and keep.

And Thor's hand was in his hair, and Thor was kissing him, devouring the years since they'd done this last. Loki growled and shoved Thor back, until they both collapsed on the bed, Loki hungrily atop his brother.

There were no words. How could there be? They fell on each other with too much urgency for words. Thor had him on his back before Loki even knew it had happened, and tore both their pants open. Loki had enough presence of mind to use magic to prepare himself, because there was absolutely no time for that, and Thor, trusting Loki's self-preservation, took his preparation for granted and thrust into him all at once.

Loki cried out, and jerked Thor closer with his legs, even as he tugged Thor's hair. Thor growled and pinned his arms, possessing him with sudden ferocity, and Loki moaned pleasure, they were both so close already! Thor squeezed his wrists and

Loki cried out as pain shot up both arms. Reacting entirely on instinct, he used his powers to shove Thor away, then collapsed panting and shaking. No no no. That had hurt so much worse than that damned Sakaarian disk!

"Loki!" Thor was by his side, looking frantic with concern. "What- Are you okay?"

Loki smacked Thor's chest, still armored. "That hurt! Did you think that would be pleasurable? You electrocuted me!"

Thor looked even more confused. "What?"

Loki stared at him. "Did you not mean to?" King of Asgard. Asgard was doomed.

"Mean to what? You just threw me across the room!"

"You used your lightning on me!" Loki held out one hurting arm in emphasis, and saw strange lighting bruises circling his wrists.

Oh.

Well, that was... rather thrilling, actually. He felt like Thor was claiming him; marking him. The marks were gorgeous, and gorgeously unique to Thor. That might be worth the pain.

Thor took the offered arm carefully, denial gone silent at the sight. "Oh, Loki, I...."

"An accident." Loki allowed, quickly. "Can you not control yourself, brother?"

Thor looked defensive for a moment, then guilt returned. "Evidently not." He squirmed, still looking at Loki's arm. "Why aren't you healing yourself?"

Because they were quite possibly the best thing he'd ever had on his body. "Oh? You want the evidence of your shame so quickly erased?"

Thor visibly resisted allowing that to devolve into a fight. "I never meant you harm."

They went quiet for a few thoughtful breaths. The words seemed to cover... a lot of things.

"I did." Loki admitted. "I never wanted to... damage you. But I've wanted badly to hurt you."

Thor smiled ruefully. "I can take it."

Loki gave an irritated sigh. "I know."

"But you are staying? Really?"

So earnest, his brother. How had he managed without Loki's protection? Then again, he'd had it all along, disguised as Odin's aid. And so humble now. Was it possible he'd learned to manage his own emotions? This lovely being hardly seemed like the arrogant, swaggering thing Loki had grown up loving.

Well, Loki was hardly the same person who had panicked at learning his parentage. A few years could make a difference.

"I told you I am. I acknowledge your claim to the throne. I'll stay. I'll support you. I'll work for Asgard. I'm tired of not belonging anywhere." And Odin was dead. "First, I rather think we should work on that control of yours. Can't have you electrocuting people."

Thor sighed heavily. "I wish that could be my priority. I have to..." He gestured broadly out the door. "everything."

Hmm. "So you do." And... if he was going to do this, might as well do it properly. "I'll help."

\----------------

Loki spent the next few days healing wounds, crawling into narrow maintenance passages (complaining indignantly the entire time) to renew worn equipment, and arguing with the council about their course and worlds they might go to. He made sure to get a reasonable amount of sleep and food. Thor ate, but hardly slept, constantly busy. There was no time out here, so nothing to signal to people that it was time to retire and let their king do the same.

Loki went to the control room and spent a few minutes learning the controls. Then he set the lights to brighten and dim in an approximation of a day's cycle. He went to the kitchen and spoke to the hastily drafted staff about setting some kind of order. Proper meals at some times, substantial but informal snacks available others. Everyone was too busy to conform to a single schedule, but some semblance of time had to be imposed.

Then he waited for Thor to get out of his current meeting, ambushed him, and all but took him by force to his bed.

Thor protested. He had to settle a dispute between the life support team and the supply coordinators. Loki would do that. He had to meet with the navigators about stopping at a planet to gather supplies. Loki would do that too, and better than Thor could. He had to check on the injured. Loki assured him they were all recovering well. He had to check on Banner, who had finally reemerged. Valkyrie was taking care of him.

Loki forced Thor into his bed, sneaking threads of magic into his mind to make him more cooperative and relaxed. He massaged Thor's shoulders and back, until Thor slept, then he crept out to see to some of his duties.

\-------

Eventually the ship did find a routine, and Thor had a little time to relax. Or, anyway, he had time for Loki's demands. Loki let him sleep as long as he liked, but was waiting beside him when he woke.

"You have no meetings or duties for hours." Loki informed him, tone low and silky. "I think now is a very good time to work on your control of your powers."

Thor eyed him suspiciously. "I'm still getting used to the idea of not everything you say being a trap." His voice was rough with sleep.

"Let me ease your mind. Everything I say is certainly a trap."

Thor snorted. "Anyway, I've already talked to Faden and Valkyrie. They're both going to help me train, once we get off this ship. Don't want to risk it here."

"Those big combat bolts, no. But brother, I think you control yourself quite well in battle already. It's the bedroom where you need practice. Or do you intend to leave these marks on all of your lovers?" Loki held out his arm to admire the coiling bruises again, and run fingers over them. They were remarkable, and he didn't want to share.

"I... think that will just have to wait a while."

Loki narrowed his eyes. Thor was sexually reluctant with him. This had never happened before, even when they were fighting. He wanted to attack Thor for daring to be anything but eager with him.

He restrained himself. Thor had so much on him now, and Loki had agreed to stay, and support him. His brother needed care, and Loki would provide it.

But he couldn't let his brother simply put off intimacy, because he was too busy. Not when he was here, among his own people. He would begin to feel isolated and detached. Nor could he allow this wall between them, now of all times.

"Training can, perhaps." Loki admitted. "You can't." He leaned in to kiss his brother, gently, and was relieved to be gratefully accepted. Thor was tired, still. "I'll take care of you. Just keep your hands to yourself, Sparkles."

Thor's laugh rather ruined his growl. He grabbed Loki's hair for a moment, to kiss him hard, but then biddably put his hands behind his head.

Loki kissed down his body, unhurried, but not drawing it out too long. Thor would be too tired for a truly extended session. Give him his rush, his flood of hormones. Make him feel attached again, most specifically to Loki. That was the goal. Thor trusted him enough to sleep naked beside him, at least, so it was easy to kiss and tease Thor's nipples, to rub him to hardness, to slide down and take him into his mouth.

Mmm, he'd missed even this. He liked Thor's large cock, liked putting it in his mouth and pleasing him, liked the challenge of taking it into his throat. He loved being able to make Thor moan like that. He missed Thor's hand in his hair, gentle reassurance of how loved he was. But Thor seemed to know this, and made up for the absence of his hand with his voice, telling Loki how he'd missed him, needed him, loved him, yes! Loki worked more enthusiastically, and Thor got the hint, breathlessly telling Loki he loved him, loved him, loved hi-

Loki cried out and jerked back, struggling to breathe, and not vomit, and feeling tears well in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Oh fuck, Loki, I'm sorry!"

His COCK had shocked Loki's THROAT! "You... bastard!" Loki gasped, throat burning. "You're aiming for me!" He ducked away from Thor's hands. "That- that is completely unfair, Thor! I'm doing everything I can to help, and you know it! I won't stay if you're going to treat me like this!" He'd thought Thor was something better than Odin!

"No, Loki, I didn't do that on purpose!"

"You didn't shoot lightning out of your COCK last time! I would have noticed!"

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" Thor captured him, and crushed him into a hug that was at least half a fighting hold to keep Loki from stabbing him or running away. But half a hug, and Loki allowed it, relaxing into it.

"That hurt!" Loki whined, childish in his brother's embrace. It hurt, hurt, talking hurt, swallowing hurt!

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Thinking Thor had done it on purpose had hurt. He'd been so enjoying pleasing his brother, and basking in his declarations of love.

"Loki." Thor kissed his throat tenderly. "Can't you heal yourself? Please?"

That would heal the ones on his arms as well. He put a hand around his wrist, protectively.

"I'll put new marks on." Thor promised.

It wouldn't be the same. "No. You're such a protective brother, Thor. Knowing you hurt me will motivate you to control yourself."

"It's hardly the first time I've hurt you."

"We fight. It's clearly different. Now the question." He rubbed his throat, voice still rough with pain. "Given that you shocked me differently each time, are you genuinely losing control, or subconsciously expressing anger at me."

Thor sighed. "I'm relieved beyond words to have you back, brother."

Oh, indeed. "But?"

Thor squirmed. "But nothing. I truly hope you stay."

"'Hope'. You don't believe that I will stay." He huffed. "Typical."

"I've always believed you! And you let me think you were dead, twice! I- Too many times with you!" He made a cutting gesture. "I think I can trust you, and then you punish me for it!"

"I... take advantage. In my defense, I did not intend to deceive you either time you thought I died. I certainly was playing no trick when I fell from the bifrost. And that was not an illusion you saw run through. I managed to heal myself, but only barely. When I woke, you had already left me."

"You could have told me!"

"I was...." Did they have to do this? "I was mad when I attacked Midgard, brother. Th- After I fell, I-" He couldn't. "I was mad. Then you brought me home and just threw me in that cell alone, and.... I was still a bit mad when you took me out."

Thor snorted.

"Perhaps more than a bit." Loki allowed. "Somehow, being left alone in a small room, with no contact, did little to improve my state of mind."

A look of guilt crossed Thor's face. Good.

"Dead seemed the safest place to be." Thanos wouldn't have let a little thing like Asgardian imprisonment keep him safe. He shouldn't ever have let himself be exposed. If Thanos heard he was alive after all....

What was he thinking, staying? He risked everyone on this ship, the last of Asgard. Because Thor needed him? Because Thor had defeated Hela?

He shook the thoughts away. His death had been broadly publicized; he'd made certain of that. He was famously dead. Thanos wasn't coming.

"And... being Odin seemed very safe indeed." His mind had settled slowly, finally having solid ground under his feet once more. He'd been considering revealing himself to Thor anyway. Explaining why he had to be dead. He hadn't made up his mind because... then what? Thor would be in on his joke, and he would be back in a cell, this time really forever, instead of just until Thanos came to kill him. But he'd had his mind again, enough to want his brother back.

He leaned against Thor's shoulder, exhausted just thinking of that time. "I have my mind back now. I had time, and a secure position, and was able to think. I want to stay. Let me stay. Please let me stay."

"I want you to."

"Then this is circular!" His voice rose in frustration and he winced at the pain in his throat. "How can I make you believe me?"

Thor shrugged. "I'll believe you when you stay. Every day, every hour, a little bit more."

Loki hissed irritation at that. "No. I do not accept you keeping me at arms length in this... indefinite holding pattern. I am staying, and you must believe me."

"I want to believe you."

Loki growled. Fine. Asgardian psychology was fairly direct. It was difficult for them to be casually duplicitous. In areas where they did not have strong convictions, their minds could be swayed by simply acting as if one thing was true. Thor was willing to trust him. So, rather than cementing Thor's trust to control his lightning, he could force Thor to control his lightning, in order to cement his trust.

He grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him from the bed. "Brother, have you really looked at the bathing room?" he asked, sweetly.

Thor looked baffled at the sudden change of subject, but let Loki pull him into the attached room. "Uh. I guess not. Hardly had time except to keep from smelling too bad."

"Then it's time you enjoyed the tub. It's lovely."

"There isn't a-"

Loki hit a switch and a large section of floor slid away to reveal a generous tub. With jacuzzi jets. And seats. And lots of lovely soaps and oils. No need for Thor to know about the panel concealing the other playthings.

"And of course you know where everything is, because this was that madman's room. Good."

"The Grandmaster." Loki corrected, smugly.

"Right."

Loki smirked at his brother's discomfort. Asgardians were quite sexually free, but kept mostly to other Asgardians, with occasional exceptions for sweet little romances. Thor was very accepting of Loki's tendency to seek out strange offworlders, but never entirely comfortable with it.

Loki knelt and turned on the water, to just a trickle. Then he put his hand under it and multiplied it, and made it just the right temperature. A touch too warm for him, but perfect for Thor. With his other hand he added a scent he liked, and a bit of one of the gentler soaps, and even tossed a few flower petals in. When the tub was full, he stood to undress. "In."

Thor didn't get in. So Loki did.

"Come in, brother. You have been working hard. You have a morning off."

"This is a trap." he said firmly.

"It barely counts when I'm being this obvious."

Thor scowled. "I might shock you."

Loki's mouth quirked with all the double entendres he could make from that. But he resisted. "Do not abandon me now, brother. You are my strongest tie to sanity. I absolutely require your love."

Thor sighed, but got in. "You brat."

Loki pulled him in further, and took over washing and massaging him. He did not take care of his brother half way. And Thor accepted it so readily, which told Loki more than anything else how desperately weary he was.

The massage slowly became erotic, and Loki discreetly prepared himself. He would have this connection from his brother.

"Loki, stop. I'll shock you again."

"You won't." Loki slid onto his lap, facing him. "In this water? It would hurt me very badly if you did."

"Which is why we shouldn't- ooh...." He lost his line of thought as Loki slid down onto him.

"You won't. It would hurt me. It would hurt so badly, brother, please don't. I love you." Manipulating Thor wasn't terribly difficult.

Thor's hands were on the small of his back, trembling as he resisted grabbing hold of Loki to fuck him. Loki kept the pace maddening.

"I've been tasting blood since you hurt me. Please brother, I love you, I'll be good, please don't do it again. Inside me like this, it would hurt terribly. It might tear me inside. Don't you love me, brother? Won't you protect me?" He kissed Thor, lovingly. "I promise I'll heal what you did earlier, if you don't hurt me now!" He knew he didn't even need to say the rest. If Thor hurt him again, he would still refuse to heal it, no matter how bad the damage. Loki had taken himself hostage.

"Stop, Loki!" Thor got out, voice desperate with control.

"Don't reject me, brother! Please, please, please say you love me!" That took very little acting. "Please, brother, you're all I have, please let me stay! Please don't make me leave again!"

Thor growled fiercely, and took Loki's hips, and turned them so he was fucking Loki against the sloped edge of the tub. Hard and fast and unspeakably possessive. Loki cried out and flung his arms around Thor's neck, utterly surrendering control.

"I trust you! Love me! Please love me enough! Please keep me here!"

"I love you!" Thor snarled.

Loki cried out, losing himself in the sheer force of Thor's body, the power of him. Pleas and need poured out of him, but he no longer had any idea what he was saying, only hearing Thor growling "I love you!" over and over, with each world-shaking thrust, until Thor roared and spilled into him, and Loki came at the feel of it because it was that or burst into tears, he'd missed Thor so much, so much, so much!

Thor was crying, when Loki's head cleared. Only a little, and he got himself under control quickly, but Loki had seen. Loki ran his fingers into Thor's unconscionably short hair and nuzzled into him.

"I missed you." Thor said firmly.

"Missed you." Loki agreed tiredly. Mmm, all his close, dear friends, and none of them cared for Thor as Loki did. Whether he liked it or not. He started to snicker. "See? I knew I could get you to control your power. Do you still think I'm going to leave?"

"No. And if you do, I'll hunt you down and bring you home, wherever home is."

Loki purred satisfaction.

"As for my control, you were very helpful. I think I had a breakthrough. Look."

Thor raised one finger, and a tiny arc of electricity crossed the pad of this finger, from tip to first joint. He grinned at Loki, challenging him to object, and stroked the finger over Loki's dry cheek.

Loki gasped at the strange tingling. Thor ran his finger down, to the sensitive patch under Loki's ear. Loki moaned, eyes closing in pleasure, body still so sensitive. He squeezed around Thor, still inside him, and Thor rumbled satisfaction.

Thor kissed his neck. "Heal yourself, brother. Then let's get dry, and see just how good my control is."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the second half of this and posted it kinda all at once, and now I wish I'd held it, 'cause that sex scene seems really rushed : ( Too late now! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
